The Purple Piano Project
The Purple Piano Project is the first episode of Season Three of Glee, directed by Eric Stoltz. It will premiere on Tuesday, September 20, 2011. Spoilers/Rumors 'Plot' In the first few minutes of this episode it will be revealed who's a junior and who's a senior. Source A school musical plotline will begin in this episode. Rachel is in the school musical. Lea Michele says it's one of her dream roles (this means the school musical is not an original) Source Two new characters will be introduced: Sheila (unknown yet who's playing this character) and Sugar (played by Vanessa Lengies) Source Vanessa Lengies' character, Sugar Manta, has a surprise twist Source Jacob will be in this episode. He said that he's not doing anything creepy. Source Source(3:40) 'The Glee Project Winner' Damian McGinty and Samuel Larsen, the winners of The Glee Project, will have their characters introduced in this episode and will audition for New Directions in a new and unusual way.Source Linsday Pearce and Alex Newell, runners-up of The Glee Project, will have a two-episode arc in Season 3, which it's currently unsure if Alex appears in this episode. Lindsay is more likely appear in 3x02. Source It is rumored that Damian's character name is Cameron (as a "tribute" to Cameron Mitchell who withdrew from The Glee Project) and Samuel's is Adam McDough. Source (The site's in Spanish, but go to the 23-08-2011 post titled "Nuevos Spoilers Nombres de personajes...") 'Quinn's Storyline' Quinn is going 'bad girl'. Source This involves a completely new wardrobe that is unlike anything she has ever worn before. Source Furthermore, Dianna Agron has been spotted with new dyed pink hair. Source Iqbal confirmed that this is part of Quinn's new storyline. Source Quinn's new wardrobe involves an upside down cross. Source It also involves a shirt that says "Hell is so hot right now". Quinn is also not wearing her cross that she clung to throughout season 1 and 2. Source Rumored: Quinn starts to avoid Glee club, but Rachel convinces her to return. This could be the Rachel/Quinn scene in this episode. Source Dianna is back to blonde. Source 'Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine's Storyline' Kurt and Blaine will not be breaking up but there will be some competition between them Source (This is a spoiler for them during the season). Kurt spends most of the episode urging Blaine to transfer to McKinley Source Lea Michele says her character has really great storylines with Chris Colfer's and Darren Criss' characters this season. Source Within the first 2 pages of the script, Rachel gets slushied. Source 'Mike and Tina's Storyline' Mike's parents have a different idea about what he should be doing with his life Source A Mike/Tina storyline will begin this episode. Mike is a senior while Tina is a junior which will cause problems for the couple. Source We're going to meet Mike's parents and how they feel about Tina not being in a traditional Asian family because she was adopted. Source There are plans to meet Tina's family this season Source 'Artie, Brittany, and Santana's Storyline' Santana and Brittany are back on the cheerios. Source Source Source Brittany wants Artie back. Source Heather has no idea if the writers will make Brittana happen. She says that the writers might play with it a little more, they might not. Source Brad Falchuk tweeted that one of the many things he loves about Heather is her dark sense of Humor, meaning that she could be joking about Brittana not happening. Source Nothing for Brittana has been written yet. Source Santana is made captain of the Cheerios, but she’s a little bent out of shape when Sue informs her that she’s got a co-captain — and that person’s not too enthusiastic about sharing either. Source In 'Funeral' Sue said that Becky would captain the Cheerio's, meaning it is most likely her. 'Scenes' Blaine and Kurt have a scene at the Lima Bean. Source Blaine is in the courtyard with Mike and Kurt not ''in the Dalton uniform, but in a black shirt and high water red pants (pictured). Source Quinn and Rachel have a scene together. Source Will, Emma and Beiste have a scene together. Source Sue has a scene where she tries to remove a purple piano from a room - citing how it looks like Liberace died on it. Source Mike and Tina have a scene together. Source Kurt and Rachel have a scene together in Emma's office. Source Tina, Mike, and Artie have a scene together. source Mercedes has a scene with a new costar. Since this was posted before the end of TGP, it is more likely the costar is her romantic interest, not the TGP winner. Source Lea tweeted that she got to see Darren perform and because they attend different schools, this suggests Blaine will be attending McKinley and possibly auditioning for ND. Source Blaine sings "It's Not Unusual" with The Cheerios in the Mckinley courtyard. Blaine has lead vocals and is not wearing the Dalton Academy Uniform. The rest of ND is there, but apparently they are on the fringes watching, not participating. Darren wears a black T-shirt and red highwater jeans. Lea and Chris are “kind of” in it (Lea is sort of “running around like she’s in a French movie” and Darren does some cheesy wink/thumbs up to Chris during the song). Quinn is with another group, smoking and watching the performance. At the end of it she flicks her cigarette at the piano and the piano goes up in flames. Source Lea and Jenna tweeted they filmed the finale number for this episode. They both described this number has a lot of dancing and Lea said it's a super fun song. Source 1 Source 2 The first number of this episode: "Dancing Cheerios and Exploding Pianos" Source Rachel and Finn have officially kissed. Source A food fight scene was filmed on August 17 Source 1 Source 2 Kurt and Mercedes will have a fight in the hallway, involving them yelling at each other. Source 'Production' Eric Stoltz is directing this episode Source The preparation of Season 3 began on August 8th, such as dance rehearsals, recording the songs and warbrobe fittings. Source 1 Source 2 Filming began on August 9th. Confirmed by Dante Di Loreto (One of the executive producers of Glee) Source They finished filming this episode on August 19th Source Lindsay Pearce was spotted on set August 19, this episode could be the start of her 2 episode arc Source Lea tweeted in response to a fan that there was a member of The Glee Project on set. This is most likely Lindsay since she was spotted on set a couple days ago. Source 'Music' The first episode features a lot of songs that aren't in the charts but were hits in the past. Source Lea Michele says she will be singing lots of Broadway this season Source 1 Source 2 The following cast members have been '''confirmed' to have been in the recording studio: (This does not mean those unlisted have not been) *Lea (3 songs) Source *Cory Source *Amber Source *Chris Source *Naya Source *Mark Source *Heather Source *Darren Source 1 Source 2 Adam Anders confirmed he does not know if Harry will sing in this season yet Source Adam Anders also confirmed that he will meet Dianna soon, which means that she will sing something around the second and/or the third episode. Source 'Other' This episode will air on Tuesday, September 20th at 8pm. Source Max Adler (David Karofsky) may not be in the first episode due to his movie filming, which ends August 12th. Source Source Due to Chord Overstreet's departure, his character Sam Evans is being written off the show using the excuse of moving out of the state. Source It is rumored that one of the performances will take place here However, the person who posted it took it down so it's unsure. Naya Rivera said "Craziest day at McKinley High yet." Tweeted on the same day as the food fight. Source If Blaine does end up joining New Directions, one of his first friends could be Santana Lopez . Source Songs At the moment, it is unknown when the actors were recording in the studio, if it was a solo, in a group number/duet or a song to themselves. Ryan said he wanted to keep it to 4 numbers an episode. *'It's Not Unusual '''by ''Tom Jones. ''Sung by Blaine with the Cheerios. *'We Got the Beat by The Go Go's. Sung by Rachel. ' *'Parachute' by ''Ingrid Michaelson.'' Cover by ''Cheryl Cole. Sung by TBA''.'' Guest Stars *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes. *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel. *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Manta. Source 1 Source 2 *LaMarcus Tinker as Marcus *Damian McGinty as Cameron O' Hare (rumoured) *Samuel Larsen as Adam McDough (rumoured) *TBA as Sheila Videos thumb|300px|left Photos Tes4.jpg Tes5.jpg Y9ntx.jpg|Rachel's newest look for season 3 Dianna-agron-funky-pink-hair.jpg Tes3.jpg Tes2.jpg Tes1.jpg x-28.jpg tumblr_lpt6v51td91qa7us6o1_500.jpg Tumblr lpt5chYWAl1r0tedeo3 500.jpg 373333175.jpg|The drummer with a new Titans banner Gbb.jpg|Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Mike Gb.jpg tumblr_lq57w8k7v71qa9amko1_500.jpg Brittana.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes